Johnny
This page is about the lumberjack Johnny. You may be looking for a hidden character that can be quickly found when you flip through the customer files in both Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria. 'Johnny '''is a customer in the Papa Louie series who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Appearance Johnny wears a red winter cap, yellow plaid shirt, black pants with red suspenders and brown shoes. He also has short brown hair and thick eyebrows. Flipdeck Info Johnny is a lumberjack from Maple Mountain. His primary job is the chopping of pine trees for the many log cabins in the area. However, during the holidays, he sells the finest Christmas trees in the parking lot of Papa’s Pancakeria. Johnny is a town favorite at the annual Maple Mountain Woodchop Show, where he holds several medals in the Underhand Block Chop and the 60-foot Speed Climb. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *4 Bacon Pancakes *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with sugar Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Medium Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso wings *9 Buffalo strips *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Roll *Sauerkraut *Mushrooms *Mustard *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Large Kettlecorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A (Liner D in other holidays) *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Anchor Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cannonball Gum (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Jolly Roger (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Jolly Roger (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameos Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushed Croutons (No other seasonings in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Onions *3 Prosciutto *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Neapolitan Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Coconut Shavings *3 Creameos Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Cake Waffle Donut (Pumpkin Cake Round in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Bacobites (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) *Regular Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Maple Icing (Vanilla Icing in other holidays) **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular Waffle Donut with Chocolate Mousse (Regular French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked withBaconBacon. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Prosciutto. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Shaved Coconut. * In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Waffle Shape Cutter. Ranks Needed to unlock him Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 30 Papa's Cupcakeria: Random Day customer Papa's Pastaria: Rank 50 Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 36 Papa's Donuteria: Rank 6 Trivia *His avatar is loosely based on of one of Tony's friends. December 27, 2012 : "''John(ny) would always playtest our games as soon as they were released, so I thought I’d make a customer for him. And no, he’s not a lumberjack." *He and Papa Louie are the only customers to order four breakfast items in Pancakeria. Other customers order three or less. *When you give him a messy order, he won't look mad or angry. *He and Jojo are the only customers who when you get a star customer on him, their eyes look like the eyes from Papa's Pizzeria * He has won three medals in the papa’s next chefs: 3rd place in PNC 2012, 2nd place in the PNC 2013 and 1° in PNC 2014 Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He lost to Timm. *2013: He won to Hugo, but later he lost to Matt. *2014: He won to Kenji, and Wally . He finished first place with Akari in the Keylime Division. Gallery Johnny.png File:52.jpg File:Johnny_is_not_pleased.jpg|2 whole total points...with bigger station scores! Gfhfdbhhbdbdhbdhdbhddyyrnyrsdy.png|Johnny is not pleased in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Johnny PNC.png Johnny.PNG|Fanart of Johnny johnnythumbsupart.png|Artwork of Johnny doing a thumbs-up! johnny.jpg|A Johnny fan art by Deeyadee Johnnyperfect.PNG|Johnny gets a perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! MadJohny.png PerfectJohny.png Screen shot 2013-10-27 at 12.27.17 PM.png Johnny in Papa's Pastaria.png bandicam 2014-03-14 20-23-37-055.jpg|''YAY PANCAKES'' Perfect Pasta for Johnny.png Angry Johny.jpg|Marty, I will SLAP YOU! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY COME HERE YOU BLOND HAIRED! Awards keylime.jpg Johnny's Perfect Cupcakes.png|Johnny gets Perfect Score & Gold Medal on his cupcakes!!!! Johhny Stop Being Picky!.PNG|Johnny Is Pretending To Be Picky In Cupcakeria A Johhny 1.PNG|Happy John jon.PNG|"Eww... who is this old granny..." says Jonny Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks